Zany Guilty Gear: A New Beginning
by TRUE Unknown
Summary: The Guilty Gear crew are now appearing in an alternate world plagued with a corrupt Holy Order, Sol going nuts about finding Nazareth, and a misunderstood plot... for now. Third chappie! R and R please! OCxOC, BridgetxDizzy, MilliaxVenom are main pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Zany Guilty Gear: A New Beginning**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sammy Studios or Arc System Works. However, the original characters that appear in this fic, including Nazareth, are mine. If I make mention of any scenes from any fics that aren't mine, I will state it in the end of the fic.

------

"Nazareth..."

_Her voice..._

"Nazareth..."

_It calls me..._

"Nazareth..."

_Always monotone..._

"Nazareth... Wake up, my sleepy head..."

I just wish she had let me sleep more. The window beaming with the bright sunlight; the oaken foot of my bed; pale blue walls, dotted with wavy lines; green and white knit sheets; the first sights I saw when my eyes collected themselves together. It was another beautiful day in my life. I slide myself out of the sheets and off the bed, stretching my arms and legs as far as I can stretch them. I gazed at myself in the mirror, seeing myself in such complete disarray.

Wow... the only things that aren't messed up are my plain white shirt and my boxers. My hair's all a mess. Blond and blue patches of hair are looming over my face, so I had to part them with my fingers. I whip my hair back, and crease through it with my fingers, tying it up in a ponytail. I go over to my closet and pull out a few things that'll make up my clothing for today.

This really is my usual outfit that I wear: near-tight black pants, then slide a baggy pair of beige shorts over them. Then I pull out my long-sleeved blue and white shirt, and throw it over my head and through my arms, and out the collar. I then look at myself again in the mirror; NOW I looked much better.

Next, I ensure myself a good day by fixing myself up in my bathroom. I said 'my' bathroom, because my mother and father have their own, next to the master bedroom. I never really cared to wonder what was in there, or bothered to go check for myself. I don't hear any voices or sounds coming from downstairs, so I'm assuming my parents just went out to town.

I may as well head out too, and see if the gang was coming here to dock. I make it to the door, reach out and put on my shoes, open the door, and out I went. Every time I look back and see my house, it always fills me with awe. My parents were oddities, but they came together, somehow got this mansion built in the quiet town of Verdant, got lines of work, and had me. I always smile at this place, and I'm one who always tends to smile.

So I walk the path from my house, going down the main way, heading over to the busy part of Verdant, including the district where airships and air transports made stops for supplies. I feel the slight breeze, and I can tell from that that it's gonna be a good day. I look ahead to see the forty-degree incline that goes on for about half a kilometer. I breathe deeply, and smile.

"I'm gonna run at this one, clear the steep, and maybe land at the end of the road even!"

I start running, just to get myself going. I pick up my pace, trying to wake up my senses. I lean my body down, and swing my arms back, cutting my resistance. I can feel them waking up on my back: my wings. One white, one black, both of them are feeling the speeding air around them. They flap once, and now my legs aren't even touching the ground. My body feels like a projectile speeding along the road, and at the beginning of the incline, I push my body up high into the air!

I have blond and cerulean hair; one eye's crimson red, the other emerald green; wings on my back, I feel like an angel on Earth, as I look down at the grass, trees, and road that I am trying to overpass. I was told that I was an angel... no, I am not... I carry Gear blood inside me, from my mother's side; the very blood of the beings I despise the most, save for her... I smile wide... My name is Nazareth!

--

_**Flashbacks, and the Prophecy of the fiery Badguy!**_

--

Finally, back to 3rd person perspective/God view.

Unfortunately, as he cleared the hill, his face plopped onto the ground, his body dropping down. He picked himself off the dusty road, dusted himself off, and picked up a speedier pace along the road. He sighed delightfully at the soft country scenery, feeling his feet no longer touch the ground, floating along.

"I had the longest sleep, that's for sure... what with all the interesting dreams I had." Nazareth thought to himself. He looked at the time on his watch, and his eyebrow twitched a slight at the time being forty minutes past noon. "And those strange visions..."

To clarify, before Nazareth woke up in the intro, he was dreaming a LOT of things. He dreamt...

Of a British time traveler with twin chain and sickles whom he engaged with in conversation

Of an Australian who was possessed by spirits

Of a charismatic American who lived in a ship with lots of girls, and his anchor-toting first mate

Of a burly Zeppian man who strived to be an artist

Of many faceless people, including a woman named Jacky whom he separately dreamt **he saved from faceless ** (from Sheo Darren's fic, the World Within and Without)

Of two Japanese people, a male and a female, and an American Japanese-wannabe, who jumped into a portal in the ancient ruins of Abenobashi

Of a regular boy, a doctor, and the long-dead Gear Messiah who were attempting to stop a long missing threat called **P4**...

Of an officer of the Holy Order, and his love interest, as they were falling into nothingness...

Of two assassins and a vampire who left a Shadow Weapon named Eddie to fend off a massive Gear

Of his parents when they were younger and courting, with the black-robed guardian of his princess...

And most disturbingly of all, of a raging American Gear bathed in flames, holding the sacred Fuuenken, muttering the words "I will kill you"...

He paused his floating, shuddering in primal fear at the thought of that Gear, as he stopped ahead of the entrance to the main district of Verdant. Lots of trees and buildings were laid out as the general mapping of the vibrant life. He walked in, pulling out from under his black wing his father's old prized yo-yo. He swung it playfully, snapping his wrist back up to call it back. He whistled a tune to himself, needlessly kicking small bits of dirt just above the ground.

He didn't really care of what people thought, so he makes not even the slightest effort to hide his unnatural wings from the eyes of others. Nazareth even cockily spreads his wings out from time to time, except when someone wants to walk by him. People would often say 'Hi' to him, even if he appears to have wings growing out his backside. These are the people he loves.

His eyes peered up, seeing a massive airship fly over to the docking station not too far from where they were. His eyes lit up with excitement. "Alright! Mai-Den and the Mako Pirates have finally come to port!" And with a speed that matched his excitement, he hovered very fast towards the tower that held up the docking station.

--

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, and Jam Kuradoberi have been falling for a long time. (See the discontinued Guilty Gear series of mine: Guilty Gear Messed Up!) Having escaped the odd realm of the movies, and Sol having lost his viewtiful self in the process, they have been falling in pitch darkness for quite some time.

"When are we gonna land?" Jam cried out in terrible panic.

"Hmm..." The fiery Gear had given up the screaming habit, knowing that it wasn't going to get him anywhere. "I've been having this strange vision while I slept..."

"Really?" Ky asked genuinely.

"How can you sleep when we've been plummeting?" Jam added.

"Shut up." He cleared his throat, and then carried on. "I don't know where we'll end up, or when we'll end up there, but the damn freaking vision told me to seek out an odd-looking boy with wings."

The other two looked at him.

Feeling the odded-out eyes staring at his person, Sol cocked his eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. Anyway, when I see this kid, I will _stab _him repeatedly, as I believe he's the one responsible for all of this... either him, or that donkey-toothed Axl."

"Aiya... aren't you chummy with that British fellow?" Jam inquired.

"...Yeah, but sometimes, he irritates me to **no end**!"

Then suddenly, before them, they were becoming coated in a bright, searing light.

"HEAD TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" Ky urged his two fellows.

"FACK YOUR GOD! AND FACK YOUR LIGHT!" Sol angered out, trying to jump in the massive fall. Seeing the light take his French rival and the Chinese waitress, he finally shrugged his shoulders, laying back and wondering where this will take him. "You took the words right out of my mouth..."

--

"Ora, onei-san... this shining light is just _too_ much!"

Anji Mito cried out, as he, his female companion Baiken Seishino, and their good pal Chipp Zanuff, continued to carry on through the white-lit tunnel that was opened to them after lining up the four gods. (Guilty Gear Messed Up!) Unsure of where this will take them, the three of them still continue to boldly cross this barrier.

"Shut up, baka! I can feel it on the other side!" Her gruff demeanor pushed him back slightly.

"Feel what!"

"Holy Zen!" Chipp squeaked. "I feel like my reality is being torn up here!"

--

(Back to this time)

Nazareth finished his ascent up the steps, seeing the main hatch of the Mako Pirate's Air Nautilus ship open up. Out stepped a woman who was in her mid thirties, in a blue dress and bandanna hiding tan-colored hair, with tan colored skin and bronze eyes.

"Hello, Miss April!" Nazareth called out to the woman. "How are you?"

Her eyes were alive with the shine of a life in the air, as a pirate who served under the great Johnny once. "I'm very fine, thank you for asking."

From behind April's back popped out a little boy. He has dirty blond hair covered in a large black hat, brown eyes; he wore a large orange shirt, black pants, and was holding a small anchor behind his back. Granted, the anchor was actually a wooden one painted gray, and it was also a sheath that held something inside it.

"Ohayo, Nazareth-kun!" The little boy just beamed happiness.

He laughed to himself, patting and messing up the youngster's hat and hair. "Ohayo, Mai-Den."

"Hey! I'm the Captain, remember?" Mai-Den pointed out.

"Right." He smiled, and saluted him. "Permission to come aboard, Captain Mai-Den of the Mako Pirates?"

"Permission..." The little guy saluted back at the taller of the two males present. "Denied!"

All Nazareth could do was face-fault. He dashed over, and started noogieing the boy, his tears coming down in a childish waterfall. Mai-Den was needlessly gibbering on and on about how Nazareth was a meanie, especially since Undine personified from his white wing and helped to noogie the little Captain.

"WAAAH! You two are mean!" He pouted as he finally broke free from their hold.

Suddenly a big bearded man came out of the hatch. "Captain Mai-Den, sir, I am curious as to what is next on our schedule."

He picked himself off the ground, and walked up to the 6' muscled man. A look of professionalism caressed his visage. "I believe we have to pay a little visit to Zepp next, and meet with president Potemkin. Alert the crew that we will be leaving in five minutes."

"Yes sir!" He saluted before heading back into the ship.

He turned back to his pal Nazareth, and his 'mother' April. He broke down in squeals. "I love running the shots!"

"Would you like to come with us, Nazareth?" April asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not? Between living in an _Awe of She_ and _A Simple Life_, I won't mind taking in the sky again."

"You wanna come just to see Sheena, don'tcha?" Mai-Den blurted, causing his cheeks to be pinched by his quarter-Gear pal.

"I'm very sure she would like to see you too, Nazareth." April added. "She always tells me all about how she waits for you to come back to the Mako Ship."

"How can she?" Mai-Den asked. "She's mute--" Unfortunately, that got a reaffirming smack to the back of the head. "OW!"

"That was rude of you, 'Captain'!" April scolded.

"Don't worry, I'll come with you guys anyway." Nazareth smiled, as he followed the other pirates into the confines of the Mako Ship.

--

(Back to another part of what was my old story)

Dr. Faust, Justice, and little Jimmy McDungery we're staring up into the sky, seeing a massive machine with tentacles ravaging a deserted city.

"What's going on?" The boy asked.

"It appears that our contact with **P4** in The World, has given it enough energy to come back and take out the REAL world!" Faust said calmly.

Justice roared angrily, drawing out massive weapons from her body. "If this monstrosity thinks that this world is it's for the taking, then I'll just have to remind it that it belongs to the lovely GEAR MESSIAH that is ME!"

"I thought you were a man, Mr. Justice." The little boy said.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Justice refrained from firing her massive weapons. "But then I did a helpful meditation for a quick second or two, which I then found out that I truly _was_ a lady!" Her weapons were now once more pointing straight up. "Now, freak, taste my mighty weapon!" Her laser weapons were now charging up, aiming straight at the monster. "GAMMA RAY!"

A pure white, massive beam overwhelmed the monster, making it shrivel up and die in a stupid way.

"Yay! You saved us, Ms. Justice!" Little Jimmy cheered, accidentally knocking the Gear Messiah down, face first.

"What did I say about you knocking me down with that, you little human brat!" The crimson-haired being whipped her tail, knocking Dr. Faust out of the way.

"Sekai saidai no watashi ga yande shimau to ha anyoninyuni!" Faust screamed as he was sent into the sky.

Suddenly, their areas we're becoming enveloped in a similar white light. Oddly enough, the mechanical-looking Justice didn't mind the little child holding onto her leg, as they, and the surrounding area, were taking in by the light!

--

"JOHNNY! JOHNNY!"

Potemkin called, as he lumbered out of the medical ward, and grabbed the katana-wielding pirate in his mighty grasp.

"Yeah, big guy, what is it?" Johnny inquired.

"It's that winged boy, Nazareth. He's disappeared!"

"WHAT?" Johnny raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean he's 'disappeared'?"

"I had just finished tending to his wound in his calf, and I was about to wrap the wound in a bandage, but when I turned around, he just... vanished."

"Okay... Methinks Dizzy _WILL _try to find him, since she said he was a nice boy."

"Johnny!" A female voice cried out. It belonged to the anchor-wielding May. "A white anomaly is approaching fast!"

"What kind of--"

Before he could even finish his sentence, the entirety of the ship, the ship exterior, and the inner cabins and rooms, were all coated in the white light, and lots of warping sounds could be heard.

"BITCHIN'!" Johnny screamed before his crew was engulfed.

--

The flash of a scythe; the grind of a string and metal.

Bridget and Testament were fighting each other, with the supposed 'Angel of Death' becoming very irritated at the cross-dressing boy's persistence. Both held a good reason to fight, and both involved the fair princess Dizzy. Testament didn't want to let her fall into any pathetic human's hands. And Bridget wanted to prove that he had what it took to devote himself to protecting and caring for her.

"Just fall down, pathetic boy..." Testament warned.

"I'll show you..." Bridget met his voice with the same tone.

"Testament! Bridget-kun! Stop!"

Was all Dizzy said before... yeah, you guessed it... the three of them were sucked in. And let's just say everyone else got sucked in too. Big major whoop. Read up on (Guilty Gear: Messed Up) to catch up with the others...

--

(Back to the current timeline)

"NAZARETH-KUN!" The boy Captain yelled out.

"What is it, Mai-Den?" Nazareth inquired.

"Wh-what's that?" He sounded very freaked out, pointing to a pure white anomaly hovering right above the deck of the Mako ship. And to their eyes, a white and red clothed individual fell out of it, landing on the hardwood surface of the deck.

Almost suddenly, the quarter-Gear clutched his sides, as his wings started flaring up. "Necro... Undine, what the hell's up with the both of you?"

As the two of them stepped out to see the man, they saw the semi-injured man getting up. He dusted himself off slowly, and then he proceeded to take a look around his surroundings.

"Wow..." Mai-Den said in awe. "I like your hair, mister!"

Nazareth, however, doubled back a good foot. The spiky brown hair with a ponytail; white and red threads; the word 'FREE' encrypted in his belt buckle; the Fuuenken in his hand; this was the Gear in his dream vision.

"He must be the reason why Necro and Undine are acting like this...!"

"Hey, boy!" The fiery rage of Sol Badguy called to Mai-Den. "Where the hell am I?" He was about to yell louder at the shaking boy Captain, but he then stared blankly at Nazareth. "You..."

"Mai-Den, get everyone to the farthest part of the ship, NOW." Nazareth commanded in a rarely shown authoritative tone.

"This must be your fault in some way..." He smirked, before his sword started to bathe itself in self-produced flames. "I will kill you, boy..."

--

"Chief? CHIEF? Where are you?" Axl yelled out, walking around in endless light.

"Oy! Wait for me, mate!" Zappa chased behind him.

"OH! I bet I did something again... WHY ME!" Axl clutched his head, screaming.

--

This is only the beginning... it might be a bit before I work on more of this, so please have this for now. Nazareth and Mai-Den are my characters, so if you want to use them in your fics, a little recognition is in order. And kudos goes to me ol' peep, Sheo Darren. I give my props out to him.

(I'll update this whenever possible.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Zany Guilty Gear: A New Beginning**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sammy Studios or Arc System Works. However, the original characters that appear in this fic, including Nazareth, are mine. If I make mention of any scenes from any fics that aren't mine, I will state it in the end of the fic.

------

"_Hey, boy!" The fiery rage of Sol Badguy called to Mai-Den. "Where the hell am I?" He was about to yell louder at the shaking boy Captain, but he then stared blankly at Nazareth. "You..."_

"_Mai-Den, get everyone to the farthest part of the ship, NOW." Nazareth commanded in a rarely shown authoritative tone._

"_This must be your fault in some way..." He smirked, before his sword started to bathe itself in self-produced flames. "I will kill you, boy..."_

Not waiting any longer, the American Badass suddenly charged at the winged boy, knocking him down quickly to the ground. The quarter-Gear's wings flapped themselves, bringing the young one back up on his feet. His frail hand wiped some blood off his cheek.

"If I can't avoid this fight..." Nazareth sighed in a depressed tone, but then looked up at the Gear in front of him. He braced his legs, and held his arms out with tightly balled fists. A new smirk overshot his passive tone. "Then I may as well take it head on! Let's go, jackass!"

Sol grinned. "Finally showing some balls? Good!" A flower of embers phased around his feet and vanished in a split-second. "It's now time for you to take your fiery beating like a man!"

--

"_**Chronicling Fire! The Assassins' Step into the Light?"**_

--

Millia Rage, Venom, and the countly Slayer all appeared outside a blank and dim castle, barely lit up with barely-lit torches on the outside.

"Hmm?" Slayer wondered, stroking his beard while taking in the new surroundings to his vampiric eyes. "I didn't think the three of us entering my cape would take us so far!"

"Well," Venom added, brushing himself off. "We did had to get away from Eddie and that strange Gear thing..."

"True," Millia followed up, using her hair to dust herself off. "But where is HERE exactly?"

Slayer looked around, looking up at the dark towers. "Hmm... this isn't MY castle, that's for sure. Oh poo, I knew I should've made the portal take the left turn at--"

The sudden feel of the pool cue's tip touched the throat of the dignified vampire. "If you say 'take the left turn at Albequerque' one more time, I will BREAK you!" Venom barked.

"Hmm, the boy has bite." Shrugging in defeat, Slayer walked away from the pool stick. "Alright, I won't say it for your peace of mind. But the matter is still at hand about trying to find our current location..."

And as the vampire trailed on and on, Millia walked closer to the white-haired assassin. "We're not going to make it back, are we?"

"We're still alive, at least that is what matters, my sweet Millia." Venom mused, as his sharp blue eyes met her own, and he leaned a kiss to her cheek. "I swear, we will get the dream that we so desire."

Before she could lean her face to his own, Slayer clamped his hands on their faces, pulling them apart powerfully. "Come now! You can engage in hanky-panky when we at least have some personal lodgings!"

Their eyes glared daggers at the Nightwalker. "What the hell is your problem?" Millia raged. (lol I just made a pun.)

A loud stomp broke their presence. They turned to see a young man, looking to be in his early twenties, wearing the vestments of the Church of the Holy Order. His fingertips were claws piercing through the gloves, his sleeves had the word 'OBEY' ripped into them, and horns slanting at a fifty-degree angle were protruding from his mane of green hair. His eyes turned feral, as he clutched a massive bhuj (a massive axe) in his hands.

"Why are you civilians here?" He coldly stated, a semi-rugged Irish tone bonding his voice.

"Well, that shouldn't concern you." Venom countered. "We wound up here mysteriously. So leave us be."

He growled. "Civilians are not to be within a kilometer of these grounds. I will begin pursuit, and then bring your faithless hides in!"

"Aww, are you some kind of Holy Order mongrel?" Millia taunted, beckoning him further with her hair. "You don't scare us!"

"So be it!" He roared. Gripping the massive axe in his hands, he charged forward. "Then die by the right of the Holy Order!"

--

"Kami-sama..."

"Oh my..."

"Holy Zen!"

The ABC of Anji, Baiken, and Chipp simply could not believe their eyes.

Right before their disbelieved figures, were people talking and walking happily. Of bustling crowds, trees rising to the clouds, massive buildings, and soft neon lights dazzled with simple borders. Children were chasing each other, the elderly were moving past torii gates, and many booths and signs were up, all bearing very familiar kanji.

"I don't believe this..." Baiken uttered, as her legs gave out on her, and she started crying.

"Onei-san." Anji patted her shoulder.

"We did it." She cried. "We brought back Japan. WE BROUGHT BACK JAPAN! BANZAI!"

Her overly loud cheer made the closest crowd stare at the three of them in confusion. Sweat drops suddenly adorned their faces.

"Holy Zen!" Chipp said blankly. "This is culture shock if _I've_ ever seen it!"

"Oh! Uh..." Anji grabbed Baiken by her shoulders, and pulled her closer. "Don't mind her, everyone! She's just glad to be home!" His nervous laugh seemed to be drowned out as the people around continued to mind their business.

"Hmm... could this be OUR doing?" Chipp wondered aloud. "WHO WERE WE TO PLAY GOD!" He got a firm sheath to the face. "Ow!"

--

"TYRANT RAVE!"

The massive fiery tackle knocked the quarter-Gear down to the ground hard, slight burns damaging his clothes and his arm. Barely taking the time to wince from the pain, Nazareth shifted quickly to the side, lest the tip of the Fireseal meet his face. Sol then ripped up part of the floorboard, striking the winged male hard with the blunt force of the board and the blunt side.

"Stop wrecking the ship!" Nazareth pleaded, while he launched a trio of icy daggers from under his white wing. The Gear easily avoided the attack, but in turn missed his attack when the quarter-Gear backed away quickly to avoid a slash to the stomach. From his black wing he launched a fireball, which Sol blocked with his simple blade. "My friends can't always afford to pay for proper maintenance!"

"Jesus! I could care less about your friends! Just shut up and die!"

Sol gripped his Fireseal tightly, before flinging a vertical 180 towards Nazareth, backing away from the slash. The quarter-Gear gripped something in his shorts pocket, as he side-stepped away from a ground-hugging Gun Flame. He dashed behind Sol, and then lashed out his hand into the air. "Yo-yo Extend!"

"Well, that seems familiar..." Sol thought for a second, before he saw the boy grasp a white ball of essence coming from his white wing. He ran over to him. "What are you up to?" A threatening snarl left his lips.

"Undine, GO!"

He fired the essence into the yo-yo, bracing the full impact of the American Gear's Bandit Revolver. He fell hard to the ground, but still smirked as he saw his circular weapon summon many ice daggers, speedily firing into Sol's back. Although they disappeared after each hit, Sol seethed through the five-blade barrage.

"You little brat!" Sol was raging with flames. "TYRANT RAVE BETA!" Nazareth dodged the first hit, but unintentionally strayed into the nuke-sized punch, knocking him against the battered deck. He walked over to the downed winged one, and kicked him in the stomach. "Like that, you tough shit?"

Before he could let another chuckle escape his lips, Necro popped out of Nazareth's black wing, grabbed Sol's legs, and slammed him into the ground. The boy steadied himself. "Look, don't bother my friends anymore... please..."

"Bah, you're a little wuss then. We're not done, until YOU die!" Sol growled.

Nazareth sighed. "I'm not in the mood. We'll continue this fight another day." He crossed his arms over his chest, sighed again, and looked up at the American. His British multi-eyed gaze now started glowing faintly. "IMPERIAL RAY!"

Faster series of explosions quickly rocked the deck, pushing Sol quickly over the railing. "WHAT THE HELL!" The Gear's voice was in falling surprise, as his voice faded over the clearing of trees and grass.

"Yeah... you'll be back." The quarter-Gear confirmed, as the sound of body hitting earth reached his slightly tuned ears. He clutched his chest suddenly. "I guess..." He was laughing now; laughing almost enthusiastically. "I guess I overdid it again..." And before long, he collapsed on the ground.

--

"Are you okay?"

Ky Kiske and Jam Kuradoberi awoke in a soft bed, where their ears tuned into the gentle voice to their right. The voice belonged to a woman who looked like she would be in her mid-thirties. She was wearing a soft white shirt that covered her sleeves, with a matching white and floral print dress, ending at her black stocking-covered shins.

"Aiya... could you please tell us where we are first?" the Chinese woman wondered, before her eyes started shining. "Is this a _bed and breakfast?_" She glomped Ky in a big hug. "OH KY, I'm **SO** gonna make this up to you!"

The woman only giggled to herself, her long blue hair resting firmly on her shoulders. "Oh no. You see, when I was at the market I work at, I saw the two of you appear out of a white hole." The French/Chinese couple looked at her. "You both looked injured, so I took you home. Your cuts and bruises are all better now."

Ky got up from the bed, and dusted himself off. "Ah yes, thank you, miss..."

"Dizzy. My name is Dizzy."

A grave amount of shock fell over on the Holy Order officer. "What? You're joking me, miss..." She recognized his tone, and as she looked away with a grim visage, he was at a loss of words. Earlier, before he even went into the theater with Jam and the whole movie incident occurred, he had seen Dizzy walking around with May and Bridget. How could this older woman be the same Half-Gear she saw earlier? "What happened to us when we fell into that darkness?"

Jam, completely ignoring Ky, walked over to a portrait that featured the woman, a blond man with his arms wrapped around her stomach, an eight-year-old boy, and two teens, including one with wings. "Is this your family, Dizzy-chan?"

"Hmm?" She walked over to the portrait, and sighed nostalgically. "You could say that, yes." She pointed to each person in the portrait. "The one wearing the gray qingpao shirt is a good friend of the family, Hao Kiske." She could feel the policeman behind her cringe in surprise. "The little boy is the captain of the Mako Pirates, Mai-Den. The man holding me in that photo is my husband, Brid. And the one with the wings is my son, Nazareth."

The words rang in Ky's ears. "What? A boy with wings?"

"Yes. Oddly enough, he loves displaying them, even in open crowds." She sounded jealous. "And how I wish I could fly like he can..."

"Ma'am, I'm afraid your son may be in danger!"

"What?"

"Oh yeah." Jam said. "Didn't Sol-kun say he wanted to kill that boy, because it was somehow his fault that we wound up here?" Seeing the elder Dizzy become mortified, especially at the mentioning of Sol, she ran out of the room.

A faint sound of the main door opening caught the attention of the two people. They peered out the room, seeing the well-dressed husband of hers holding her, her voice panicking beyond compare.

"Dizzy, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Brid..." Her voice went to a whisper. "Bridget... someone... someone wants to kill our son."

"Typical..." His voice sounded hate-filled. "The Holy Order just can't leave us normal citizens alone... When did they become so corrupt?"

"What!" Ky gave away their positions. "What do you mean by the Holy Order has become corrupt?"

--

This was a very unusual sight, even for her. How someone in her power would be so easily cornered, despite the stupid that came her way, and she destroyed with ease. But she was never given a reason to protect. She was never given a life to take care of.

So explain that to Justice, as she is surrounded by umpteen amounts of mechanized turrets, gawking at not only the heat-seeking components of it, but also to young Jimmy McDungery, who had held onto her massive red hair, praying that something will save them.

"Miss Justice," The little frame of Jimmy said, becoming strongly intimidated by the turrets, which were now starting to have red veins bulging out of them. "Are we gonna die?"

"Not on my watch, boy!" The massive-haired Gear coolly said. "It'll take more than vein-y guns to take me down!" She looked down to the boy. "You however, might get flash-fried in the process. But I'll _try_ to not get you killed."

"...Thank you..."

The laser blasts unloaded themselves, as the shining white-red Gear Messiah leapt high into the air, unloading a barrage of missiles down towards the ground. The cascading explosions resulted in massive chunks of metal and oozing veins popping out of the turrets.

"These are indeed _interesting_ enemies..." The Gear mused to herself, slightly unnerved at the turret's biological components at best. "Time to eradicate them all! MICHAEL SWORD!"

Her fingers clamped together, and as she swung her arm, the massive graze of white light cleaved through the remainder of the turrets. As she feather-fell to the ground with little boy on top of her shoulder, she performed a quick scan of the area.

"Hmm... Good, there's nothing left here..." Her sound of relief picked up slight anger. "Wait a minute... two squishy life forms are heading our way. This is gonna be **good**."

"Wait, Ms. Justice!" Jimmy said, as he hopped off her shoulder. "I can see them..." He was now ecstatic. "It's Zappa!" He called out. "MR. ZAPPA!"

"Jimmy? Is that you?"

The boy ran towards the now fully-visual Zappa and Axl. The two adults' smiles of reunification were a SLIGHT soured when they saw Justice, however. They put Jimmy behind their backs, as the British man pulled out his chain sickles, and Zappa felt the Sword spirit flow between his fingers.

"Hey man! You're fully awake?" Axl asked.

"Wait... Hey, I am!" Zappa was shocked, as he hesitantly gripped the handle of the Sword.

"Hey, wait!" Jimmy said, as he went in front of Justice. "She saved my life! She's not bad! At least, not now she isn't!"

"Well, we can trust Jimmy's judgment, Axl ol chap!" Zappa said, dismissing the Sword as if he knew what he was doing.

Axl put his chains away too, and then shrugged. "Well, while that's all well and good, where are we and where do we go?"

"Oh great, I have to quest with epic human scum..." Justice muttered, reflecting her old, hateful-towards-humans personality. And with that, the four started wandering the charred wasteland.

--

"Spellbinder!"

The horned Holy Order member grafted his bhuj into the ground, and ripped it up, launching two large earthen fists towards the assassins. Slayer phased out of the way, leaving his other associates to make a quick escape to the sides. The vampire leapt into the air and dived down towards the horned man.

"Hmm, you're a very interesting individual." Slayer pointed out. "Who are you, now?"

"What? You don't know me?" He thrust his axe into the ground, and used it as a pole to leap out of the hair assassin's spearlike lengths. "You don't **fear** me?" He quickly dodged a Double-Hand Morbid from Venom, and summoned his bhuj to him.

"Enough!" Venom said, firing a cue ball at the man, seeing it disintegrate before even touching his skin. "Who are you already?"

"Very well. Since you are not from around here, remember my name well. I am Fo Rainer." He sunk his weapon once more into the ground, only raising a geyser of fiery stars from the ground. "Starrider!"

The trio had to weave around the falling blazes, already singeing a hole through Millia's massive hair. Venom simply knocked them away with his cue, and the vampire deflected them with his bare hands.

"EMERALD RAIN!"

"RED HAIL!"

Millia let loose her powerful energy discs in cue with Venom blasting a hail of balls at the identified Fo Rainer. The axe-part of his bhuj was taking the blunt of the assault, however, he could not see Slayer appearing behind him, and letting loose with a hard kick to his stomach. The Holy Order member clutched himself, and was hammered hard by Slayer's Dead On Time punch.

"What do you think about _that_?" Slayer taunted, sarcastically clapping his hands. "Good job taking our hits by the way."

"I refuse... to be taken down now!" The Holy Order member was snarling outright now. Gathering his bhuj back to him, the tip of his weapon glowed. "If I can't win, then at the least, I'll save myself from being taken away!" He was twirling his weapon with both hands as if it were a baton, then brought it back down to the ground, launching two large orbs of power. "DOUBLE VISION!"

"DARK ANGEL!" Venom countered, launching his trademark attack, canceling out only one of the snow-white barrages. Seeing the other attack blasting Millia away, he went to her side, clutching her. "Millia! Are you alright?"

"Venom, I'll be fine. If I could take the assault of Zato's darkness, I can take a small thing like this." She chuckled, but still cringed as she grabbed her damaged leg.

"I suppose a retreat is necessary." Slayer shrugged his shoulders, as he whisked his shoulder cape onto the ground, perhaps practicing a new move, and jumped right in, as Venom grabbed Millia and followed him inside as well.

"Damn it! The Order will not enjoy hearing of this small travesty..." Fo Rainer's visage soon turned to the castle, seeing a light shine from the top. "I guess I must return to the--wait, what's that shrill sound?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The crazy scream of Dr. Faust hurtling from a distance finally landed, causing a great ground-uplifting, knocking the Holy Order soldier unconscious. "Oh dear! A fallen patient!" Sounding crazy, as his usual self is, he picked up the hefty soldier. "THE POWER OF HEALING WILL COMMENCE!"

--

But whatever could have happened to Eddie--

"ORE WA SUROO STAATAA NANDA YO!"

"**GRRRROOAAARR**!"

... Nevermind.

--

(To be continued whenever the heck I feel like it. :P)


	3. Chapter 3

**Zany Guilty Gear: A New Beginning**

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Sammy Studios or Arc System Works. However, the original characters that appear in this fic, including Nazareth, are mine. If I make mention of any scenes from any fics that aren't mine, I will state it in the end of the fic.

------

"_Mama?"_

_A little green-haired horned boy in pajamas walked carefully into a kitchen, seeing a robed woman, nearing her early thirties, looking very disheveled. Her weary dull-hued eyes looked at him, then turned back to the dull scenery around her._

"_What are you doing out of bed, Rainer?" She lowly asked._

"_Mama... I saw someone scary in my sleep..."_

"_Who did you see?" Her voice was unconcerned for his worry._

_The boy's voice was now filled with sobbing. "It was a big, big, really scary demon. He was muscley, red, had horns and sharp teeth and tusks, and told me that I was an abber... abbera... unholy sin."_

_Her eyes immediately darted to him. "What?"_

"_He told me that it was him who did bad things to you... he told me that I was the reason why you're no longer of the elite people of the Holy Order. He said I was the reason why you weren't happy when I was born, and that I would always make you suffer..."_

"_Rainer...?"_

"_Mama, I'm sorry..." The boy was standing rigid, trying to hold back the sobs. "I'm sorry for ruining your life... I'm sorry for making you unhappy... and, I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for being alive..."_

_The woman was in shock from hearing her child utter these lines, and her weary-tone seemed to disappear from existence, as she knelt to her child, and held him very close. "No... No, don't be sorry."_

"_But I want to be... would you be happier without me?" His tear-filled voice was still trying to break through his vigil._

"_No. Although I was in a good position before you were born, it was a lonely life. Even when I was depressed about not being in a powerful position, I now realized that with you... with you I'm whole, my son."_

_He sniffled. "Mama..." He stifled a small giggle. "You don't make a lot of sense."_

_She mimicked his tone. "Aye, and neither do you, Rainer."_

--

"_**Verdant Nirvana? Demons who walk among us?"**_

--

"That's the earliest childhood memory I've had, doctor." Fo Rainer, while all bandaged up from Faust's surprise 'visit', had told the bag-headed doctor. Ignoring the surroundings that were a quaint room in a small hotel, he sat up, clutching his shoulder.

"Interesting, indeed. I did not know that there were demons from the Other World in this dimension." Faust was intrigued.

"And there aren't any in yours?" He snorted in humor, ignoring his nod. "You're the lucky one then. My mother, Sheila McAbby, was a devout servant to the Holy Order before my time. Her holy strength was insurmountable. There was nary a person who could even best her skills. Granted, she gained that devout power by swearing off the devil's temptations; ya know, no alcohol, no sex, the usual thing."

"Intriguing."

"The only problems that plague the Holy Order in _this dimension,_ as you would say, are rebel groups who disapprove of the Order's blatant corruption, and demons. In battle, Ms. McAbby was a deadly combatant, purifying and crushing demons in minor swoops. Her skills raised her to the elite ranking of the Holy Order, the 'God's Tri'." His tone soon became soured with rage. "But then... **he** came."

"A powerful monstrosity?" Faust asked, wanting to know more about this man.

"The Demon King of this realm himself, Baelzath. He appeared from out of the blue one day by himself, and openly challenged all of the Holy Order to battle. Half of their numbers were slain, and McAbby herself was even defeated by him. But, he wanted to humiliate the Holy Order further. Defeat wasn't enough of a shame; he added insult to injury by raping her. From that, she was doomed to carry a Hell-tainted infant."

"That's where you came from."

"Yes. Because she became defiled by demons, she lost her place from 'God's Tri'. Fallen from grace, she remained a reverend in the church of my hometown, Dublin. She was offered the chance to get everything back if she went through an abortion, but that woman, she had too much pride, and at first thought of carrying the demonic child as a punishment from God for failing to kill Baelzath. But then after that day, from what I told you, she realized that I was a blessing, since I saved her from a supposedly soulless and holy life."

"She'd rather want a happy and joyous life, with a half-demon son?" Faust stupidly pointed out.

"Bingo, bag-head." He sighed again as he gripped his bhuj and used it to help himself off the bed. "As for me, I'm affiliated with the Holy Order... for atonement."

"Atonement?"

"You see, even though my mother has moved on and accepted me as her son, I wish to atone for being a human tainted with demonic DNA, and aim to meet Baelzath myself and slay him." He headed for the door. "I am also aiming to find a young man who proudly and openly praises himself to be unique. A boy with white and black wings who goes by the name, Nazareth." He turned back to the bag-headed doctor. "I thank you for letting me tell my tale to you, kind doctor."

"Well I hope you can be a regular patient." He crazily laughed, like he usually does. "But I do hope you find him." He opened the window, pulled open his umbrella, jumped out the window, and started flying away. "SAYONARA!"

"... Crazier than me..."

--

"Bridget, where are we?"

The younger-dimensioned half-Gear asked her nun-dressed male companion, as the expanses of the forest surrounded them. Bridget stood up, held Dizzy's hand, and started leading her around the lush green forest.

"This all seems so familiar... like I've been here before." He mused quietly.

"Wait, where's Testament?" Dizzy had a pang of worry in her voice.

"Dizzy, we have to find out where we are first, and make sure that you're not in any danger." He looked back to her, nearing her carefully. "And I'm very sure Testament's alright. He can handle himself, Dizzy. So please don't worry."

"You're right... after all, I trust you." The half-Gear princess leaned herself on his shoulder, as he continued to lead her through the green forest. "Are you sure you know the way?"

"I'm not sure... I'm going on a hunch, but--" Something caught the bounty hunter's attention. "Wait a minute... is that?" His expression grew a wide smile. "Dizzy! I can see my house! We're in Verdant!"

Gripping her hand tighter, the two picked up their pace, as the forest around them seemed to be receding, and an open clearing was presenting them to our duo. With the back of the mansion in their sights, a low humming caught the both of them off guard. Worried like she would, Dizzy grabbed her British lover and took cover behind some greenery.

"Dizzy? What's wrong?"

"Bridget... something doesn't seem right about this place." She peered through the foliage, tempting him over to see through as well. "Are you certain this is your place?"

"Yes. I know the exact structural designs of that place. It _has_ to be it."

"But, then who is that woman?"

Dizzy pointed to a long blue-haired woman with crimson eyes, wearing a blue sundress stopping at her shins, white sandals, and had a carbon-colored tail slithering out the back end of the dress. She was lowly humming a tune to herself as she putting up wet laundry on a clothesline.

"She looks just like me... but she doesn't have wings." She squinted as if to get a better look at her, and then gasped. "And she has small wrinkles on her cheeks."

The (O.O) expression took over Bridget's face. "You point out the wrinkles?"

"May got me up to date about cosmetics." She smiled. Her face turned to the unknown-to-them woman. "And who's that guy?"

She pointed to a blond-haired man with emerald eyes, wearing simple shorts and a shirt and black sandals. He went behind the woman, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, noting her small gasp as he kissed her neck.

"I think I have a suspicion..." Bridget became a little worried. "Let's see if they'll say something that can give us a hand on where we are."

"Still worried about him, my love?" The male kissed her neck gently again.

"Well, he _is_ our son." She stated simply. "As a mother, I _should_ be worried about him."

He let go of her, as he reached down to the hamper and helped with hanging some laundry. "I know you're worried about him, but Nazareth is a strong individual. He should be more than able to handle himself."

"Nazareth?" Dizzy was in surprise. "These are Nazareth's parents?"

"I know Nazareth is strong." Worry soon took over the elder woman once more. "But between the corrupt Holy Order officials who want him for God knows what, the run of the mill demon groups, and now Sol himself wanting to do away with him, how am I NOT supposed to worry?"

"Sol's here too?" Bridget was in shock.

"Nazareth has always driven back any Holy Order goons who have come for him, he has defeated his countless share of demons, and Ms. Jam and Mr. Ky said that they themselves would be able to help find Sol. Not to mention the fact that our son has made friends and allies with the Mako Pirates, so please, dear, have some faith in him." He kissed her to add reassurance. "Alright, Dizzy?"

She smiled weakly, and kissed him back. "You always did know what to do to make me feel better, Bridget."

Now with dreaded confirmation, the younger couple was in utter shock, seeing this dimension's future versions of them, happily married, and finding out that the Nazareth they were hanging out with in their time, was actually THEIR offspring.

(Author's note: To avoid confusion, let's call the older Dizzy and Bridget "Diz" and "Brid" respectfully.)

A low growl was heard from nowhere, but then escalated as Diz looked down. "Saint Tail, what's wrong?" With the appendage taking on a maw, it launched a blast of flames, incinerating the bushes where the younger half-Gear and Brit were hiding. "Who are you?" Urgency was laced in her tone.

"Wait, we're not bad people!" Bridget stepped up.

"You..." Brid was in surprise, but then pulled out a bladed yo-yo out of nowhere. "You have some nerve approaching us and attempting to deceive us with our past appearances, demons!"

"No!" Dizzy pleaded. "Please, we're not demons! We're not evil!"

"Even my old, naive personality..." Diz openly sighed, making the younger Dizzy gasp in shock. "It will not work..."

"Dizzy..." The bounty hunter looked at his half-Gear princess. She nodded back to him, as they knew what had to be done. "Let's go!

"Necro! Undine! Help me please!"

"Here it comes!"

"Saint Tail, ATTACK!"

(We'll return to them a little later!)

--

Chain, ghost, and laser alike were chopping down wave after wave of demonic uprisings. Lizard-like insects of all manner were breathing flames and firing off round after round of spike-like ammunition. Justice clenched her fingers, and let volley after volley of missiles take out incessant birds and bats polluting their safe haven of the air. Axl loosened up his sickles and wrung them around some large beast's neck, whose hands were bound in shackles; even its mighty strength was no match for the two sickles in its neck. Zappa felt Raoh's power surge out of his body, and he let the angry spirit take out cloth-like apparitions with his mighty Bellows Malice attack, sending them to the afterlife one by one.

"Hmph... another desolated human civilization..." Justice mused. "I'd enjoy it even more if _I_ had been the one to bring this pain."

Axl was more surprised at the monsters they've slained than by the angry Gear's comments. "These monsters..."

"Yeah." Zappa continued. "Just like the ones in that Isene island."

"Isene?" Justice commented, but then turned her head. "Never heard of the place."

"'Course you've never heard of it, luv. The Chief did run ya into the ground at the time."

"What?" The Gear was in disbelief, and then she started laughing madly. "If **I** was dead, then WHY do I stand, human? He obviously DIDN'T do a good job."

"Then that must mean, that you're a Justice from a different universe!" Zappa was freaking out!

"Feh, like I'm some red-haired bimbo named Justine or anything..."

"Mr. Axl! Mr. Zappa! Ms. Justice!"

The little boy who was traveling with them finally pointed out ruined skyscrapers, ravaged streets, and flame-coated wolves traveling in a pack. The one that was covered in most scars, probably the one who survived the most attacks from others who tried to extinguish them, howled loudly, with the others growling ferociously in kind.

"To think that these _zoo animals_ could even dream of matching wits with the Gear Messiah..." She looked to see Axl and Zappa (with his ghost dog in tow) charging head-first into the pack. "...Dumb humans... Looks like I'll have to kill them AFTER I save their worthless lives." Her tail lashed out as she charged onward, her claws and weapons in tow.

--

"Wh-where am I?"

"Nazareth-kun!"

The child captain of the Mako Pirates hugged his best friend tightly, glad to see him finally coming to after his scuffle with Sol. His wings patted Mai-Den on the head slowly, and then threw him off of their precious child altogether. The young boy hit the wall, almost knocking some medical equipment down.

"Undine... that was NOT appropriate." Nazareth scolded his wing.

"I-I-I'm just glad that you're okay, Nazareth-kun!"

"Aw, thanks, Mai-Den. But you know me!" Nazareth stood up, and beat his chest hard. "I might not look it, but you know I'm resilient."

"Everyone was sure worried about you. Especially Sheena." He looked out down the hall on his tiptoes, and got the quarter-Gear closer. He whispered into his ear. "I think I heard her crying in her room. Maybe you should go see her."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads-up, Mai-Den."

"Captain!" Another voice called out to the kid captain. "An unidentified vessel has come up on the radar!"

"I'll be right there immediately!" Mai-Den left the sick bay, and started running up the steps, leaving Nazareth to handle the crewgirl's worries.

"Okay, I better go see Sheena right away then." He left the sick bay, went down the flight of steps, and finally found her quarters. He saw through the small window there that Mai-Den was right; the strong, red-headed, blue-eyed, tanned Amazonian woman whom he was always worried could kick the crap out of him, was clutching a pillow, crying her eyes out. Though being mute, he couldn't hear her voice even mouth off sobs. He knocked on the door, and let himself in. "Sheena?"

She was startled by the door opening up, but then was overcome by such relief, she hugged him tightly, her true-to-life Amazonian frame towered over him like nothing. She was in her usual pirate outfit, complete with a black bandana, and black stockings past her knees. She kneeled down, and motioned her finger on him, as if she was writing something down. "_You are alright, Nazareth-kun..._"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, but you know that I always collapse whenever I over-exerted my power." His wings pulsed slowly, and he embraced her with them. "But I still am sorry that I worried you so."

"_You no come visit a lot these days, Nazareth-kun..._"

"I'm sorry that I don't come by frequently." He looked away. "My parents know... they know that I want to join up with the Mako Pirates."

A look of hope came into her eyes. "_Then join! Mai-sama, April onee-chan, Jeri, Minako, Hao, and the others will--_"

He stopped her finger. "My parents want me to complete my studies, first. I do intend to complete my schooling, and when I then join up with you guys, I can have a job that can be more useful to you all."

She looked down. "_You no want to stay then?_"

"For now, I am only visiting. Soon enough, I will have to return to Verdant, and complete my studies."

"_... If you become smart, you no stay with me. I not smart._"

"Sheena, what does that have to do with anything?"

"_I no wait anymore._" She breathed deeply, and ran her finger hard into his clothed chest. "_Nazareth-kun, I love you._"

He felt the deep imprint of her index, blushing hard. "Y-You do?"

She continued dragging her digit hard across him. "_But if you get smart, you think me too dumb and look down on me. You get smart means you hate me._"

He was shocked. Not from the sharp pain from her nailed finger, but from what she was saying about herself. "That's not fair for you to say. So what if I do become smarter than you? That doesn't mean I'll look down on you. I'll never become physically stronger than you; I'll never become a better fighter than you."

"_What?_"

"You saw me fight; yeah, I'm strong, but that's only because I'm currently reliant on Necro and Undine. If I didn't have them, or my yo-yo, I would be a sitting duck. I want to become stronger so I can protect myself, protect others, and protect... you..." He looked into her cobalt blue eyes. "Sheena, I really like you too."

Silence took the room, as she took her finger out of his chest. Her arms encircled his body, lifted him up, and dug him into a warm embrace that ended with her strong lips meeting his meek lips. All he could do was just close his eyes, kiss back, and enjoy this affectionate show.

(Okay, that's enough of that! Let's get to where the action shall be!)

--

"What kind of a ship is THAT?" Johnny wondered aloud, as the shark-painted vessel was parallel with the Mayship. "That seems VERY weird looking."

"Johnny!" May called out, as Potemkin followed. "We're getting a radio transmission from that ship!"

"Alright, put it on the main station." Johnny ordered. Suddenly the radio line was opened up. "Hello?"

"Are you a dangerous ship?" A child's voice rang out.

"Uh... no, we're not." The suave blond couldn't believe he heard a kid. "My name is Johnny, leader of the Jellyfish Pirates and captain of the Mayship. We _never_ mean any harm."

"Mayship...? Jellyfish? Why does that sound familiar?" The kid voice wondered aloud. "Anyways! I am Mai-Den, the leader of the Mako Pirates, and I am the co-captain of the Iruka Eater!"

"What, you don't like dolphins?" May loudly pointed out, annoyed.

"Nope! Sharks all the way!"

"Johnny, I don't like this kid!" The little girl pointed out.

"Calm yourself, May." He went back to the radio. "Permission to board? I'd like to see you myself, captain Mai-Den."

"Go right ahead! I wanna see the girl who likes dolphins, and rub it in her face!" The cool Johnny heard a loud slap ring through the transmission. "OWW! Okaa-san, that hurt!"

"May, tell the others we're docking with the Iruka Eater! Potemkin... you're in for one hell of a ride."

Potemkin was not that thrilled. "Goodie."

--

"Ow... I fell really far down. That fucking prick. Where the hell am I?"

Sol Badguy looked around. All he recalled was getting sent flying by Nazareth's unexpected Imperial Ray. He was in a sunny field, surrounded by trees. A small patch of flowers by his feet, he looked around further, seeing an open clearing. He walked towards the clearing, thinking about a few minor things in the process.

"There's something weird about that kid, Nazareth I think his name was." His thoughts took him back to that battle, memorizing how he fought. "How he fought was very similar, almost like a combination of both that cross-dressing bounty hunter, and... Dizzy. He had the wings, he had the _exact_ Imperial Ray too." A sudden realization hit him. "My crap! This **is** another universe and the runt I just fought was _this_ universe's Dizzy! With a touch of that fag, Bridget, or something."

Ahead, he saw the familiar sights of two assassins, and one nicely dressed Slayer. The white-haired Venom was tending to the girl's leg. Did she get into a fight, he wondered. But more importantly, WHY wasn't Venom and Millia at each other's throats?

Slayer looked out and waved at him. "Hello! Sol!"

"Fuck, I didn't want to be seen." He loudly responded, and casually walked over. "What's up, old man?"

"Well, we ran afoul of an alternate dimension Holy Order guy." He shrugged, looking over at Millia and Venom. "He certainly caught US by surprise."

Millia scoffed. "Please, old man. Don't further humiliate us in front of the Immoral Flame." She seethed, as her bandaged leg started hurting again.

Sol smirked, and started laughing. "You have GOT to be kidding me. You got _your_ ass kicked, by a Holy Order wuss? Was it that God-boy?"

"That frog? Impossible." Venom corrected him. "It was some brash Irishman with horns, named, uh, Foreigner or something."

"Fo Rainer."

"Hush your mouth, Nightwalker."

"Yeah, Foreigner's a good band, but they'll never top Queen." Sol muttered, then looked back at them. "So what brings you around this part of the neighborhood?"

"We were sucked in by a strange light, and--"

"Stop. Right. There." Sol stated. "That light that brought me here, the same one that brought you wimps here, was all caused by that winged brat!"

Slayer was most confused. "You mean that nice girl named Dizzy?"

"I wish... She'd make my life easier **dead**! The culprit's some punk named Nazareth. He's like the Dizzy of this universe, with wings and the what not."

Slayer nodded. "Then it becomes clear. We shall band together, confront this Nazareth, and have him return us to the world that which _we_ belong to."

"HA! Who says I'm traveling with _you_ weirdos? I'm finding and killing that punk myself!"

Making that his goodbye, he walks past them, heading off towards a village in the distance.

"Well, I shall return with directions. Play nice, kiddies." Slayer teased as he disappears in his cape once more.

"Just focus on getting some rest, Millia. I'll stand guard for Slayer's return." Venom said, squeezing her hand once before standing up and patrolling the surroundings.

--

(And now, back to the fight that's about to be in progress!)

A beam was fired off, spilling the combatants into a blank clearing. The clearing's appropriate so no damage can be done to the mansion. It WAS their house after all.

"Yo-yo Extend!" "Yo-yo Extend!"

Two yo-yos were hung in place at the same time, as Bridget and Brid were evading each other's swinging weapons. Their toy-turned-weapons clashed against the other, making sparks fly. Bridget recalled his, catching the elder off guard, knocking him on the back of his head. He growled lowly, and extended his arm out.

"Razor Blade!"

The elder's yo-yo propped open blades from its opening, forcing the younger to evade the attack, leaving him open to be caught by surprise. The elder dashed quickly and kneed him in the stomach, reeling Bridget back.

"BRIDGET!"

"Demon! Face me!"

Diz commanded her tail to fire volley after volley of firebombs. Dizzy jumped up into the air, dashing overhead the elder woman. Necro and Undine popped out, launching her salvo of fire and lightning daggers. The woman strafed past all these attacks, and her tail launched a beam from its mouth, with Dizzy's St. Tail taking the hit. Dizzy's eyes were shut as she channeled enough power from herself.

"IMPERIAL RAY!"

Diz was about to dodge the attack, but Bridget interfered and quickly maneuvered a Kick Start My Heart behind her, knocking her into the attack. The elder Brid was shocked at his wife getting pounded by rising explosions.

"No good bitch!" He yelled at Dizzy, and rushed and launched another yo-yo behind her head. "To kill you... KILLING MACHINE!"

A much larger, more bladed yo-yo erupted from the weapon, cutting the poor half-Gear for a few hits before Bridget commanded a Jaggard Roger to take the rest of the assault, destroying the poor toy. Dizzy, this time, was now genuinely angry, and kept unleashing Arctic Attacks, making the ground erupt with earth and ice. Necro kept nagging at Dizzy to let him have a turn, but she wanted to show these two herself.

"Saint Tail, lend me your strength."

Diz took the tail inside her body, feeling herself becoming powered. She flew effortlessly on the ground, and released a furious flurry of hooks and kicks at Bridget, then grabbed his neck, and tossed him into a tree, watching it snap in two.

"SAINT CRASH!"

Dome-shaped explosions cascaded the ground, following after Dizzy now. Bridget regained himself and ran right into Diz with another Kick Start My Heart, only he clonked her on the head to follow up with another assault.

"LOOP THE LOOP!"

He crashed one-two-eight hits on her, and crashed a giant Roger into her. This riled the elder Brid to no avail.

"LOOP THE LOOP!"

He in turned showed the younger his one-two-eight hits on him, only instead of a giant teddy bear after, he summoned two large barbed yo-yos, and slashed at the young bounty hunter. The yo-yo wire proceeded to wrap around his body, by the elder's actions, and knocked him into Dizzy, the both of them weakened.

"Give up, demons?" Brid threatened, with the powered Diz to his side.

Necro and Undine, however, were not so keen on giving up. Undine took over Bridget's body as Necro did to Dizzy, and the both of them stood up.

"Shall we show them?" The blue woman asked her counterpart.

His bony face was lit up with anger. "Like you need ME to answer this!"

The both of them were down-right PISSED. "THIS IS FOR HURTING OUR PRECIOUS DIZZY!"

Both of them shot fast energy balls that stunned both of their adversaries quickly. Then they unleashed wave after wave of shots, flames, skulls, daggers, and droplets, battering the couple. And as the coup de grace, both unleashed a devastating Gamma Ray, dealing enough damage to knock them both out, declaring Dizzy's guardians, the victors. They let go of the hosts, letting themselves return to Dizzy's middle back.

Bridget, with torn clothes, looks to his side, seeing his precious Dizzy, his lovely half-Gear princess, now with her blue-hair flowing and in disarray, her white sleeves mangled, her stockings ripped and torn, her wings riled, and her tail scarred with scratches. She was struggling to get herself up, as he grabbed her hand, and carried her on his back, since he wasn't as drained of strength.

"Don't worry, Dizzy. We'll be okay." He looked over to their alternate selves. "And I have a feeling they'll be alright too. Although, this means we shouldn't stay here. We should find someplace in town to rest."

"Bridget..." Her arms held onto his body as tightly as she could. "We'll find our way home, won't we?"

"Back to our friends, and back to Testament. I swear on it." Bridget promised.

"And to _our_ home..."

"Yes. Our home, Dizzy."

With that, the bounty hunter looked back at the knocked out couple, breathed deeply, and decided to walk towards Verdant. But just as they left the scene...

"Wow." Sol was surprised, as he looked at the down and out of it couple. He growled again. "Probably that punk Nazareth did this. When I see that kid, I'm gonna beat his ASS!"

--

(To be continued whenever the heck I feel like it. :P)


End file.
